Bae Yong Joon
Perfil thumb|274px|Bae Yong Jun *'Nombre:' 배용준 / Bae Yong Jun *'Apodos:' BYJ, ヨン様 / Yon-sama *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Empresario, Productor *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Mapo-Gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 78kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal Chino:' Rata *'Familia': Park Soo Jin (Esposa), Hijo e Hija *'Agencia: 'KEYEAST Dramas *Dream High (KBS2, 2011), episodios 1 al 4 *Water Drops of God (Finales 2009)(Se canceló el drama) *The Legend (MBC, 2007) *Hotelier 2007 (TV Asahi, 2007), episodio 1 *Winter Sonata (KBS, 2002) *Hotelier (MBC, 2001) *Did We Really Love? (MBC, 1999) *The Barefooted Youth (KBS, 1998) *First Love (KBS, 1997) *Papa (KBS, 1996) *A Sunny Place of the Young (KBS, 1995) *The Six Steps Toward a Separation (KBS, 1995) *Sea Breeze (PSB, 1995) *Salut D'Amour (KBS, 1994) Películas *April Snow (2005) *Untold Scandal (2003) *Ppilku (1997) (basado en el drama Salut D'Amour) Anuncios 2012 ''' *Promo KGC (Korean Ginseng) '''2011 *Arnaldo Bassini (Winter Collection) *SK Energy CF *Arnaldo Bassini (Fall Collection) *Arnaldo Bassini ( Summer Collection) *Myeong Dong's AB *Arnaldo Bassini (Spring Collection) 2010 *Arnaldo Bassini *The Face Shop *Megane Ichiba 2009 *Arnaldo Bassini *The Face Shop *Megane Ichiba 2008 *Megane Ichiba *Viliv *The Face Shop *Sinfanbank 2007 *Secom *Megane Ichiba *Keangnam *Lotte-DutyFree 2006 *Hyundai Sonata *Eastern Home Shopping Network *Secom Security Systems *Pizza-La *Keangnam 2005 *Taster's Choice *Pizza-La *Lotte Rummy y Bacchus chocolates *Keangnam (Constructora) *Coca-Cola 7-Flavor Tea *Lotte Almond 2004 *Taster's Choice *Pizza-La (Pizza japonesa) *Oronamin C *Lotte Flavono *Lotte Almond *Sony Handycam *Sony Cybershot *AU by KDDI (Audi) *Daihatsu Mira *LG La La La (vídeos disponibles en Bae Yong Yoo Página oficial) 2003 *Ray Ban Glasses *Taster's Choice *LG Whisen *LG Telecom *LG Card *Kolon ManStar *Old & New 2002 *LG Telecom *LG Home Shopping *LG Card *Korea Investment Trust *Kolon ManStar *Old & New *Halla Millate 2001 *JM Global Water Purifier *Kye Mong Sa (Prensa) *Old & New *L'oreal (Perfume) 1999 *FRJ 1998 *LG Group 1997 *LG Group *HITE Beer (cerveza) 1996 *Kwail Nara *LG Group,... *Dong Yang Cosmetic (cosméticos masculinos) 1995 *Lotte Gana *NongShim ZEC *MAYPOLE Premios *'2010 The Korea Herald': 30 de las Personas mas Influyente *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Lee Ji Ah en The Legend *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Gran Premio por The Legend *'2004 40th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Revelación por "The Untold Scandal" *'2003 24th Blue Dragon Awards:' Premio Popularidad por "The Untold Scandal " *'2003 24th Blue Dragon Awards: '''Premio Nuevo Actor por "The Untold Scandal " *'2002 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Excelencia en Actuación por Winter Sonata *'2002 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad por Winter Sonata *'2002 38th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio Popularidad por Winter Sonata *'1997 33rd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio Popularidad por First Love *'1996 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor por First Love *'1996 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad por First Love *'1996 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Fotogenia por First Love *'1995 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Actor Revelación por A Sunny Place of the Young Libros Publicados *'2012: 'Kyoto Photo Book (Libro de fotos + DVD) Fotos recopiladas durante su viaje a Kioto *'2011: Wine and People *'2010: '''A Journey in Search of Korea's Beauty (contiene fotografías de varios artesanos, presentaciones de la cultura coreana y lugares para visitar *'2007': BYJ Family Book (BYJ Libro de Familia) *'2005': 100 Days of Bae Yong Joon (100 días de Bae Yong Joon) *'2004': The Image: Volume 1 (La Imagen: Volumen 1, libro fotográfico hechas por él mismo para celebrar el 10º aniversario de su carrera artística) Curiosidades *'Religión': Católico *'Educación': Preescolar Il-mun **Primaria Myung-il **Colegio Baejae **Instituto Hanyoung **Graduado en FTM (Film, TV & Multimedia) perteneciente a la facultad de arte de la Universidad Sungkyunkwan *'Pasatiempos': Golf, Juegos de ordenador, Pesas, Pescar, Leer y ver películas. *'Especialidades: Golf, Natación, Esquí acuático, Snow-board, Bowling, Hopkido (Arte Marcial) y Kendo. *'''Actores que respeta: Ann Sunggee, Robert Deniro y Al Pacino. *'Directores que admira:' Martin Scorsese, Alfred Hitchcock. *'Lema:' ¡Vida Humana! *Fundó la agencia KeyEast. *Famoso mundialmente por su drama Winter Sonata, dejándolo al frente como artista nº 1 de la famosa "Ola Coreana"´, por ello es considerado el padre de la actuación (época moderna) *En el 2004 mientras se encontraba en gira de promoción por China y Japón, coincidió con la publicación de su libro fotográfico The Image: Volume 1 en Japón. Por lo que tras dejar Taiwán se esperaba su llegada a Japón en breve sin fecha concreta. *Durante la novela First Love, fue novio de Choi Ji Woo. *Fue novio de la actriz y cantante BoA. *Por su relación con Lee Sa Gang tras varios escándalos, decidió dejar su vida privada al margen de la prensa para que no afectara a su trabajo. *Regresó a la televisión después de 5 años de ausencia, con el galardonado drama The Legend con el que consiguió aumentar más aún su popularidad en toda la región asiática. *Tiene una gran amistad con el actor, cantante y modelo Kim Hyun Joong . *Produjo el Drama Dream High, junto a Park Jin Young, donde actuó desde el primer episodio hasta el cuarto. *Es uno de los actores mejor pagados de Corea llegando a cobrar $200 000 dólares por episodio en un drama. *La máxima estrella Hallyu Bae Yong Joon (41) estuvo saliendo con Goo So Hee (27), la segunda hija de Goo Ja Gyoon, vicepresidente de LS empresa de electrónica, durante tres meses. La relación del actor fue descubierta por primera vez por las noticias Nikkan Sports en Japón el 23 de diciembre de 2013. Ellos se reunieron por primera vez en una reunión con amigos en común. * El 17 de Febrero del 2015 se informó que''' terminó con su novia '''Goo So Hee por causas desconocidas. * En Mayo de 2015 se anunció que Bae Yong Joon se casaría este año con Park Soo Jin con quien habría comenzado una relación en febrero. La agencia KeyEast Entertainment que representa a ambas estrellas, confirmó la noticia con un comunicado oficial. * El dia 4 de Julio 2015 se confirmó que la boda seria el 27 de Julio y se llevaria acabo en el Sheraton Grand Walkerhill’s Aston House de Seúl.Los novios están programados para pasar los dias de su luna de miel en un resort en el sur del pais en lugar de viajar al extranjero después de la boda. * El día 29 de abril, su agencia KeyEast Entertainment anunció que su esposa Park Soo Jin está embarazada de su primer hijo. * El 24 de octubre, una fuente del lado de Bae Yong Joon le informó a OSEN: “Bae Yong Joon y Park Soo Jin se convirtieron en los padres de un bebé”. La fuente continuó: “Park Soo Jin dio a luz en un hospital en el área de Gangnam el 23 de octubre. Ambos, la madre y el bebé, están saludables. Por favor, observen cálidamente a los felices padres”. fuente soompi. *En agosto 23 del 2017, se reveló que su esposa, la actriz Park Soo Jin está embarazada de su segundo hijo. *El 10 de Abril de 2018 TV Report informó de que Park Soo Jin había dado a luz a su 2º hijo. Más tarde KeyEast Entertainment confirmó la noticia diciendo: “Es cierto que Park Soo Jin ha dado a luz hoy a una hija. Tanto la madre como el bebé están saludables”. Enlaces *Página oficial *Perfil en Empas *BaeYongJoon's Mexico Family Galería byj04.jpg 0131b.jpg 9899856811.jpg bae09122.jpg Bae Yong-joon.jpg baeyongjoon1.jpg Bae Yong Jun2.jpg Bae Yong Jun3.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KEscritor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KEYEAST